Jeff The Killer
Jeff the Killer is an idea for a horror film by Nick C. It is meant to be a new origin story for the Creepypasta Serial Killer, Jeff the Killer. Plot The film starts with someone in a dark room sitting on the floor talking about inner demons, before revealing themselves as Jeff. The film flashes back 5 years, with Jeff living with his mother after his parents divorced and he hasn't seen his brother, Liu, in months. When Jeff goes to take a nap, he has a nightmare of himself fighting a group of people in some sort of factory, when he is set on fire. Jeff awakens when his mother tells him that his girlfriend is there for their date, when Jeff goes downstairs, his girlfriend is revealed to be a girl called Jane (In reference to the Creepypasta, Jane the Killer). Jeff and Jane take the subway where Jeff's cellphone is stolen. Later that day, Jeff walks Jane home, not realising his phone is missing. The next day, when Jane is jogging, she receives a text from Jeff's cellphone telling her to meet him at the industrial plant, Jane is clearly confused, but goes anyway. Meanwhile, Jeff finally notices his phone is missing and uses an app on his mother's phone to track the last location his phone was used, he realises something is wrong when the app says his phone was last used at the industrial plant and heads out to figure out what's going on. Meanwhile, Jane arrives at the plant where she is ambushed by 3 guys named Randy, Keith and Troy, who attempt to rape Jane, however, Jeff arrives in time to fight off the 3 and save Jane. Weeks later, at the trial of Randy, Keith and Troy, the trio of rapists are sent to jail, however, Randy promises revenge on Jeff. Back in the dark room, Jeff explains that things started to get better after that, then 3 years ago, Jane gave him "The news". 3 years ago, Jane waited for Jeff at his house, when he arrived, she led Jeff to his bedroom and told Jeff that she's pregnant with Jeff's child, she expected the worst, but to her surprise, Jeff says that's the best news ever. 2 weeks later, Jeff asked Jane to marry him. Things turn sour when Jane's father finds out about the pregnancy and forbids Jeff from coming near Jane ever again. When Jane and Jeff continue dating in secret, Jane's father finds out and decides to get rid of Jeff once and for all, so he calls in a favour. Weeks later Jane finds out about her father's plan and runs away, Jeff gets worried after not hearing from Jane in a week, when he heads to her home, he is drugged and passes out, he wakes up in the industrial plant, where he sees Randy, Keith and Troy who explain that Jane's father paid their bails and had them released from prison, in return, they got rid of Jeff, they explain that Jane had a miscarriage and committed Suicide, Randy also shows Jeff a video of him murdering Jeff's mother. Jeff tries not to look but Randy reveals that he cut off Jeff's eyelids so he couldn't blink. After the video, Randy taunts Jeff even more by telling him to smile, but when Jeff doesn't, Randy takes a knife and carves a permanent one into Jeff's face and orders Keith and Troy to pour alcohol and bleach over Jeff, but before Randy can set Jeff on fire, Jeff starts to laugh, and mocks how Randy is too afraid to fight Jeff like a man, so Randy has Jeff untied, but Keith and Troy try attacking Jeff, but Jeff fights them off and kills them, when he walks towards Randy, the leader threatens to burn Jeff, when Jeff doesn't listen, Randy sets Jeff on fire, when Randy escapes, Jeff passes out until someone arrives to put out the fire and carry Jeff home, the person is revealed to be Jane's father saying he's sorry, when Jeff wakes up, he finds a note from Jane's father explaining that the alcohol burned him while the Bleach had bleached his skin, after reading the note, Jeff looks in the mirror to see what he looked like, and sees something that clearly horrifies him. Back in the present, Jeff reveals that he went insane afterwards and began murdering people, each time, using the same phrase that was once said to him, "Go to Sleep", before looking up and revealing his true face. Cast Nick C as Jeff the Killer- The main protagonist of the film, as opposed to the original story, Jeff Woods isn't going insane and is in a happy relationship, also, while in the original creepypasta where Jeff's scars were self inflicted, in the film, they were given to him by someone else. TBA as Jane- Jeff's girlfriend and later fiancée, after Jeff saved her from 3 people who attempt to rape her, she soon tells Jeff that she is pregnant with Jeff's child, the couple decide to get married, it is hinted towards the end that Jane had a miscarriage and committed suicide. TBA as Margaret Woods- Jeff's mother, while she was killed by Jeff in the original creepypasta, in the film, she is killed by Randy and his goons. TBA as Jane's father- Not given a first name, originally just not trusting of Jeff, he soon developed a serious dislike of Jeff after Jane revealed her pregnancy, eventually trying to get Jeff killed, but when Jeff is burned by Randy and his goons, he feels sorry for Jeff and tries to make amends TBA as Randy, Keith and Troy- 3 rapists who tried to rape Jane, until Jeff came to her aid and had the trio arrested, where Randy swore revenge, eventually giving Jeff the scars and burns that turned him into a serial killer, in the original creepypasta, Randy was killed by Jeff while Keith and Troy were sent to prison, in the film, Keith and Troy were killed by Jeff and Randy was able to escape. Tom Dunn as Liu Woods (Cameo in a photograph)- Jeff's brother Creepypasta References Slenderman One of Jeff's sketches show Slenderman Eyeless Jack When running to the industrial plant, Jeff passes by a blind man who he address as 'Jack' Jane the Killer This story's version of Jane the Killer is actually Jeff's girlfriend. Ticci Toby Before Jane tells Jeff about her pregnancy, Jeff is watching a news report about a kid who was arrested after murdering his family with a lumberjack axe.